Lost in a Sea of Lies
by Lynn Belladonna
Summary: This is the first Chapter giving you a glimpse into whats going on. Damon has lost Elena to a modern day Jack the Ripper, who's receiving help from none other than Tyler Lockwood. Caroline turns to Klaus for help. What will happen next?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own nor, do I claim to own the Vampire Diaries, or another characters related to the plots. Thank You, Lynn!

_**Authors Note: Please review it inspires me when you do. I love to hear what you think about my story line...3 Thanks LynnBelladonna...3 R&R!**__**Also you can Follow my Facebook! .?id=100003750935965 All My stories and Fanfiction's are updates get posted.**_

_**Chapter One: Lost and Found!**_

* * *

He had been searching for her all day and night, combing through the streets like a fine toothcomb would go through hair. Where could he had taken her she was so fragile and weak. To think the girl had survived so many paranormal emergencies only to be taking down by a normal everyday monstrosity.

"Damon!" Caroline nearly whispered picking up a small piece of cloth off the ground. Immediately he recognized it and worry rolled across his stone face. It was red with blood her blood he could smell her scent. The cloth was a piece of her pink shirt he remembered the last moments he'd seen her.

"Damon I can't not right now." Elena whispered bending her face level with the floor so he couldn't kiss her.

"Then when Elena? When will you choose?" He growled punching the door next to her.

"I don't know." She replied pushing past him and walking to the door. As she went to open it shepaused and looked back at him her brown hair flapping in the wind all around her. " Either way someone gets hurt I don't know if I can take that. All I have are you two and Jer. I know its wrong but I love you both."

With those words he let her walk out of his life. He never could have guessed a Jack The Ripper type had been watching her waiting in the shadows for the opportune moment to snatch her away.

"Damon! What was Elena wearing the last time you saw her? Maybe it's not her shirt." Caroline was desperately hoping it wasn't true and there had been a mix up.

" A pink tank tops her blue jean jacket and a pair of jeans. Blue and whit tennis shoes." He couldn't help but see her image in the door as she left as he described her. Caroline said nothing just stood and tried to focus on what to do. She could not let Elena die not like this. They had to save her.

"What about Bonnie she could do a locator spell." Caroline said glancing at Damon.

" No, she won't help. She won't even talk to me." Damon hissed glaring into the misty midnight air.

"Won't matter in an hour or so…" Tyler Lockwood interrupted cynically, "After all you deserve it you only kill and destroy. "Why should you get the woman?"

"If you know something Lockwood I would share it before you end up just like your other hybrid buddies." Damon growled tossing Tyler into a close by tree.

"Why are you doing this Tyler Elena has done nothing but try to help you!" Caroline yelled in a half cry half angred voice. She still had yet o figure out where they stood now that Klaus was her "man". She still cared for him but she discovered a more pure type of love with Klaus. She had discovere true love.

"Well hello there Caroline didn't see you there hows Klaus? To answer your question because she caused all of this her love for the undead. You should be dead and so should they." Tyler laughed. Damon began to cut off Tyler's air supply.

"NO! Damon!" Caroline yelled moving to hold back his arm.

"I don't have time for your love story right now she could be dying right this minute nad he knows something." Damon growled eyes turning a blood red. Caroline had never seen Damon like this not even for Katherine.

"Exactly Damon you don't undertand Klaus can help Please give it a chance." Caroline said placing her hand on his arm and squeezing.

"_Damon, Wake up." Elena whispered laying pressing up to to body._

"_What?" Damon asked rolling over._

"_Nothing I just wanted you to hold me." She smiled squirming closer to his icy body. _He would do anything to protect her .

"Five minutes then I rip out his heart and shove it in his teeth." Damion barley could control his self. He wanted to reach in a pull out Tylers heart right there. Immediately Caroline pulled out her phone and began to dial.

"Hello Caroline." Klaus's voice was eluring even over the phone.

"I need your help. Someone has taken Elena and Tyler …"

"Tyler's there with you?" His tone grew angry he had such the temper.

"Yes, and he knows where she is I need you to break that promise and compel him to tell us I know you can. You did with the other." Caroline responed urgently, "Klaus, Damon is here he's going to kill Tyler and we will never find her so please hurry."

"Fine I'll be there soon, my love." Klaus responded hanging up the phone.

"Klaus is on his way Damon we will find her but, we need Tyler alive!

* * *

**30 min. later**

* * *

"Hello, Tyler" Klaus hissed glairing directly into Tyler's golden yet empty eyes. "Tell me wheres Elena?"

Klaus asked sliting Tyler's wrist and then his own. Placing his wrist aginst Tyler's he bean to smirk. Tyler's pupils narrowed then re opened.

"So, he's your blood bitch again. I want to know where she is." Damon growled eyes glowing fiercer by the moment. "Now."

"Tyler I command you to tell us where Elena is." Klaus hissed staring deeper into Tyler's eyes.

"In a cave underneath the wicker bridge." Tyler answered compeltly zombiefied. It pained Caroline to see this but, she knew it needed to be done.

"Damon." Tyler said after Klaus released his gaze. " I'd take an extra shirt or two if I were you." He chuckled wickedly.

"What have you done Tyler!" Caroline growled taking him by the throat and holding him up.

"Nothing Personally Dear." Tyler laughed looking at her. Compulsively Caroline reached into Tyler's chest pulling out his still beating heart and dropped him to the ground. Love or not he had turned into a monster who let innocent people pay all the tolls of the evil and corrupt. What had he caused to be done to her friend Elena?

* * *

Alone cold and shivering she lay there hoping some one would come and find her was this the end? Had she survived all the chaos of Vampires and wear wolves for nothing? She doubt if he would even be looking for her after she refused to choose only that morning. She could lie to them both Damon and Stephan but not to her heart. In fact if she were completely honest her heart had already chosen. Some times she wasn't sure but in this her end there was one face she could see through it all one touch she dreamt to feel even after all that had been done to her. One man who could erase it all from her mind without trying. The one who probably was drinking in a bar and was unaware to where she lay or in what horrid condition. Tank top torn shredded in fact and tossed aside jeans ripped from her body leaving her to shiver in the cold. He hit her she recalled not once or twice but the man made her bleed and she reached up to touch her hair hoping to feel soft and a bit frazzled hair yet feeling the sticky blood covered knot instead. She couldn't quite remember what all had been done to her she was sore she could tell that and left to bleed out for sure. All she could wonder was why? what had she done that had been deserving of this? Her breathing was ragged and frail. If nothing else at least she would die in peace she thought just before blanking out yet again.

"Elena?" Damon called to her from almost a dream or so she thought. She lay on rocks and dirt listening to his voice. This must be it she thought i'm hallucinating due to a lack of blood. She knew Damon couldn't be there.

"Damon," she whispered but he seemed to hear her. he began to walk into her direction. "I...I'm sorry." she whispered flinching as he lifted her head off the dirt.

"Shhh.. We are gonna get you to a doctor Elena." Damon whispered eyes looking glassy almost as though he could cry.

"No, I'm dyeing.." She coughed tasting iron on her lips. "I did choose so it makes since your here." She continued as he lifted her mangled body in his strong arms.

"Your not dying you have just lost some blood.' he argued back bitting his wrist.

" It was you. I love you and only you. I thought i should tell you before i die even if your not really here. I love you Damon Salvatore." And with those words she passed out cold lifeless in his arms.

Quickly he placed his wrist to her mouth allowing his blood to flow to her own to save her. SHe came to long enough for him to compel her. "Drink." he commanded strongly and urgently and so she did. "Stop." he said gently after he was sure she had plenty enough to heal her.

* * *

Damon came walking out Elena covered in his arms by his black leather coat.

"Is she okay?" Caroline whimpered stepping closer to him.

"She will be she lost a lot of blood she needs to go home and sleep it off." he replied thinking intently about how that had been where she'd been snatched, making plans to take her to his home and place her in his bed.

"Where are you going to take her for now?" Caroline asked worriedly.

" My home for now." Damon replied, " Follow me there so you can watch over her while i attend to some business of my own Caroline." Damon's eyes were glowing red yet, again and his vein were pulsing black. They fled back to his home as he placed Elena carefully on the bed in a long t-shirt of his. "Don't let her out of your sight I'll be back soon Caroline." Damon ordered slamming the door as he left. They all knew where he was going and that was to find the man responsible for all of this mess.

_**Authors Note: Please review it inspires me when you do. I love to here what you think about my story line...3 Thanks LynnBelladonna...3**_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own nor, do I claim to own the Vampire Diaries, or any other characters related to the plots. Thank You, Lynn!

_**Authors Note: Please review it inspires me when you do. I love to here what you think about my story line...3 Thanks LynnBelladonna...3 Lots of changes to this chapter..:)) I'm overall pretty happy the way it turned out. R&R! more chapters soon.. Some changes were made to this as well as Chapter One and Two I just wanted them to be perfect to set up the Rest of my Chapters. Let me no what you think.**__**Also you can Follow my Facebook! .?id=100003750935965 All My stories and Fanfiction's are updates get posted.**_

_**Chapter Two : Broken Hearts and Nightmares**_

* * *

" My home for now." Damon replied, " Follow me there so you can watch over her while i attend to some business of my own Caroline." Damon's eyes were glowing red yet, again and his vein were pulsing black. They fled back to his home as he placed Elena carefully on the bed in a long t-shirt of his. "Don't let her out of your sight I'll be back soon Caroline." Damon ordered slamming the door as he left. They all knew where he was going and that was to find the man responsible for all of this mess. The one who actually laid his hands on her.

* * *

He thought back to the day he first met her when she was so frail and weak. Her biggest problem had been what to wear and Matt of course. Who still loved her. Things were so complicated now. What could he do to fix it sure he thought holding his blood stained hands under the water "_I killed him. I ripped every limb apart. I made him suffer in every way possible. I got my revenge but, that alone won't not wipe Elena's mind clean. It's not enough it never wold be."_ In the morning she'd still be just as violated just as broken. He didn't want that. He wanted her the girl who finally wanted him. The one who loved him.

He walked the long dusty streets of Mystic Falls home. How things had changed since Stephan left to be with Katherine. Damon couldn't help but wonder what if _Elena had chosen Stephan? Would he have allowed her to be hurt the way Damon had? _Things had been crazy this last year and worse over than imagined.

He stood there at the door a moment staring at the large wooden doors. It took all of the strength within him summoned up to open them. He was so frustrated and flustered at what would happen next. He felt as though he wanted to die there and deserved to. He'd allowed her to be hurt in the worse way possible for a woman.

"Where is she?" He whispered to Caroline as he quietly shut the door. Already he could smell her blood.

"In your bed. I cleaned her up and changed her clothes the wounds are bad but i figured you would want to heal her. She's in and out but mostly out." Caroline said softly in complete warmth, yet as carefully as a woman walking a tight wire at the circus.

"Thank You. Has she said anything?" Damon asked delaying the inevitable.

"She asked for you and said she was hurting and just wanted to.." she trailed off barely above a whisper.

"Die." Damon finished he knew Elena better than anyone of course she'd feel that way.

"We are gonna go home Damon. If you need anything call okay?" Caroline said taking Klaus by the hand and side stepping closer to him.

"Alright." He said without a smile or smart ass comment.

He began to walk through the large home taking deeper breaths as her neared the large wooden doors before him. He knew these doors all to well they were the ones to his room. Beyond these doors lied a broken mangled Elena. His heart. His soul. he knew seeing her in such a shape would drive him to near inanity. Opening the doors he stepped in the room he walked closer and closer to her taking in every cut every bruise. At the sight of hand prints around her neck he hit the floor on his knees. What else was there to do?

"Damon" Elena called to him even in her sleep. Her call was enough to make him pull it together.

"Shh." He whispered climbing into bed new to her. Slowly her eyes opened and closed a few times before they remained shut for the night.

* * *

Deep down he wanted to allow her to forget to wipe it all away he had the power. But he couldn't not without her permission. Not without her asking of it. He began to rub his brow in frustration.

_"Promise me Damon. Promise you will never wipe my memory without my permission not again." Elena asked as he told her about the first time they met slowly bringing back her lost memories. _

_"I promise. I never want to loose you again I love you." Damon said knowing that it meant nothing. he had told Stephan once and he meant it he was going to to what was best for her always no matter the cost. Deep down she knew that to._

He knew what was best for her that was to heal her mangled body and completely wipe her memory of the events so that she never had to writhe in pain again and the memories would no longer haunt her as they clearly did now. He watched for only a moment as the girly he loved twitted and squirmed making a face of pain and with that he could take it no longer. He slid down on the pillow placing his arm over her he closed his eyes. It wasn't hard to enter her mind she was so vulnerable right now just as Rose was when he entered hers. He wanted to give her a better dream rest from the horrid reality of her life. He wanted her to dream a better dream.

The sky was dark and the stone ground was wet with both water and blood. Nearly immediately he kew what she was dreaming of the events of the day. It was her memory of the event. Her screams were loud and blood curdling as the sickly man took his knife and began to cut her.

"Why, Are you doing this to me?"She cried out into the dirt tears streaming down her dirt covered face.

Damon wanted to make it better to change her dream but, he couldn't turn away. The dream was to powerful at its current point. All he could do was to fall to his knees and watch the events unfold from her point of view. Knowing there was nothing he could do to stop it nothing to save her. It was one of the hardest things he had to watch in his entire existence.

"You love dead men this can't be that bad." The man hummed in pure bliss as though he was doing nothing wrong.

"You don't know anything." She yelled her cries echoing in the cave.

"I know this is gonna hurt a lot more than it is now." He whispered in her ear flipping her over and sticking the knife slowly into her back. her howls in pain only delighted him more. "That's it baby." he howled in laughter. "I'll make you a deal little girl if you deny your lovers ill let you go right now and it can all stop."The man's yellow teeth twisting into a sick smile.

"No." Elena's voice was strained but, stern. "You can do what ever you want you will not change my mind. I love him not you or anyone else can change that."

"Let's see if we can change your mind Elena Gilbert." His voice was so full of venom it shook her to the bone. As he began to rip off her clothing tearing it to shreds Damon's eyes began to tear up. When Vampires cried it wasn't water like humans it was blood. She must have blacked out because every thing suddenly went black.

* * *

_**Authors Note: Please review it inspires me when you do. I love to here what you think about my story line...3 Thanks LynnBelladonna...3**_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own nor, do I claim to own the Vampire Diaries, or any other characters related to the plots. Thank You, Lynn!

_**Authors Note: Please review it inspires me when you do. I love to here what you think about my story line...3 Thanks LynnBelladonna...3 Lots of changes to this chapter..:)) I'm overall pretty happy the way it turned out. R&R! more chapters soon.. Some changes were made to this as well as Chapter One and Two I just wanted them to be perfect to set up the Rest of my Chapters. Let me no what you think.**__**Also you can Follow my Facebook! .?id=100003750935965 All My stories and Fanfiction's are updates get posted.**_

_****__**Thanks to all those who commented!**_

_**Chapter Three : Memories Long Forgotten**_

* * *

_"Let's see if we can change your mind Elena Gilbert." His voice was so full of venom it shook her to the bone. As he began to rip off her clothing tearing it to shreds Damon's eyes began to tear up. When Vampires cried it wasn't water like humans it was blood. She must have blacked out because every thing suddenly went black."- Chapter Two Review_

Damon kept quiet for what felt like an hour ensuring that they both stayed in the black. He was far to depressed and upset having seen the glimpse into what happened knowing it was his fault. As he allowed his mind to be pulled back into his body he again began to weep holding her closely. "Damon." Elena's voice was soft in her sleep." I love you both." He could pretty much guess that she was dreaming sweetly about the morning she'd been taken from him. " But, I love you more..I can't explain why but I think I need you."

"Well." Stefan said from the door way, "I guess she picked."

"Stefan she's asleep she's dreaming she doesn't even know we are here listening." Damon hissed at his brother.

" I am leaving clearly she made up her mind and doesn't want to hurt me." Stefan huffed hurt filling his eyes.

" Don't do this to her. Not after everything she's been through today." Damon hissed getting off the bed with Elena.

" She did it to her self Damon. Just treat her right and never let her get hurt like this again." Stefan said turning in the door way. "I don't think I'm returning. I think it might be time to give Katharine a second chance.

" And what do I tell Elena when she wakes up from her haunting dreams." Damon asked full of anger at his brothers actions.

" Tell her she picked the best man for her and it wasn't me. She didn't ask for me once when she was found she asked for you Damon and now this? I know when it's time to step aside and its time." Stefan's words were low probably so as not to wake her. He was much to soft to walk out while she was awake. Her brown eyes would draw him back in and he would never be free.

" You are a coward brother, I thought you were better the sneaking out when she was beaten and tired." Damon hissed following his broken brother out of their home.

Hours went by and Damon began to drink more and more. How could he tell the woman he loved that Stefan had left her in her time of need because of words spoken in a sleepy haze? How could his brother leave? This day had just kept getting worse and worse. Tyler was dead. Though the prick had it coming.

" Damon, you shouldn't be drinking its early." Elena's voice carried across the room to him.

" Yes, I should, However you shouldn't be walking." Damon replied jumping up and running over to her in Vampire speed.

" I'm fine Damon. Where's everyone?" Elena asked crossing her arms.

" Gone," he sighed chugging his drink.

" And, Steph.." she started but didn't finish placing her hand on her head.

"He's gone." Damon sighed placing his glass down. One thing he knew was the look on a girl just before she dropped to the ground.

" What?" Her eyes got big and her legs got weaker.

" Don't worry about all of that right now just lay down and rest in my room." Damon pleaded with her.

" What.." The word had barley left her lips before her knees buckled and Damon swooped her up. "Rest now." he ordered through his power and her eyes drooped closed. He placed her gently on the bed and began to dial a number.

"Caroline, it's Damon I need to go out and do some shopping if Elena's going to be staying here. Can you watch her? Shouldn't be to hard I compelled her to rest but with all this going on I want someone with her. " Damon said quietly

" She's not a puppy Damon, but yeah sure. She's gonna be mad when she wakes up thats for sure." Caroline replied.

*******10 min later********

"Thanks Again Caroline." Damon said walking out the door "Be careful."

"Hey, Damon where's Stefan in all of this?" Caroline asked before letting him shut the door.

"He left her. She was asleep and said she loved me more and he left." Damon said not looking away from the ground clearly ashamed of his brother.

"Oh, I didn't know." Caroline said softly. "That Jerk!"

" Yea." Damon replied softly.

"Your a good man Damon. Its easy to walk away from a troubled girl. It's not to love one so unconditionally. " Caroline said to him as he walked away.

He only glance back to nod at her and vanished into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

" Caroline?" Elena whispered weakly trying to make out a figure through her tired hazy eyes.

" Elena, shh you should sleep." Caroline replied pulling covers up over Elena.

" I'm tired of sleeping i want to be awake. Please compel me to wake up." Her words were a desperate plea for help as tears filled them.

"Elena, don't cry." Caroline started to continue when elena's blubbers cutting in.

"I don't want to dream anymore.." she mumbled drifting off yet, again.

Caroline swooped out her phone and began dialing furiously trying to reach Damon.

"What!" Damon growled answering furiously.

"Elena doesn't want to sleep anymore something about her dreams. She's fighting your order.

" Wake her up now break the order I'm on the way. She is reliving what happened in her sleep again." His voice held a ashamed tone to it. How could he overlook that? He had been there in that dream and he sent her back without extending the blackness.

" Elena Wake Up!" Caroline ordered her after shaking her eyes awake.

Tears were rolling down both of their faces. Caroline pulled Elena into a hug trying to be careful with her fragile friend. "What did they do to you.

"Elena?" Damon's voice carried through the halls almost in panic.

"We are in here." Caroline blubbered holding her shell shocked friend.

" Elena." His voice softened at the site of the two girls crying and Elena limp in Caroline's arms. He walked to the other side of the bed sliding over to elena pulling her to him. Caroline allowed it pulling her body off the bed.

"Can you give us a minute." Damon asked softly, she only nodded leaving the room.

"You compelled me to sleep. Don't ever do that again." Elena's voice was blank and distant but serious.

"OK." he said holding her to him and leaning back as they laid their silently.

* * *

((Caroline and Claus))

"Caroline?" Claus asked through the other room though he knew it was her.

"Yess." She said still blubbering.

"Whats wrong?" Claus asked placing his hand over the side of her face.

"Elena. Damon asked me to watch her he'd compelled her to rest while she was at the store and she started reliving what happened in her dream. She begged me to wake her up through her hazy eyes." A water fall of tears were pouring down her ivory face. "I don't know how to help her."

"There There Caroline this isn't something anyone can just wipe away. It takes time and patience. She has Damon and Stephan so it will all work out." Claus whispered kissing her forehead.

"No," Caroline whimpered "She has Damon. Stephan left. Something about a dream. I don't know..but it is the last thing she needs right now."

* * *

"Damon where is Stephan." Elena asked adjusting her face to on Damon's chest snuggling closer in. He let out a deep sigh. What were the words? How could he tell her.

"He left." Damon said placing his strong steady arms around her body.

"He just left?" Elena said stunned and angry. " In the middle of all this he just took off for what a holiday vacation?" She hissed shooting up out of his arms, "Why?"

"Because he had to." Damon replied cooly he was a master at lying more so about his brothers affairs.

"He had to?" Elena growled, "Don't lie to me Damon what happened I want to know."

" NO you don't you want to relax." He said sitting up facing her ghostly face with his own.

"Yes, I do. Is it a another woman? Vampire?" She asked placing her hand on her forehead.

"No. It isn't. Let it go Elena." he hissed watching the energy drain from her eyes slowly.

"Ill find out." she said collapsing to the bed with exhaustion. He only smiled straightened her out and began stroking through her hair. Waiting for her to fall into a resting state so he could ensure her dreams be a good one.


End file.
